projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassidy Mills
Cassidy Mills is a contender in Amhs's second season of Project: Glee. She was eliminated during episode 6, Pairability (Season 2) Biography Cassidy had a hard life. She was always picked on for missing a lot of school for being sick. Cassidy's mom died when she was fifteen from a car accident. A few years later Cassidy found out she had cancer, which sent her spiraling. Luckily, she got in a serious realtionship with her boyfriend. While being in a realtionship, she was told she was pregnant, but she lost the baby before it was born. Her boyfriend left her, as it was to painful to be with her after their child's death. Cassidy was called "whore and slut" by her fellow students. Cassidy joined her choir club because singing made the pain go away. Cassidy does not have much training in singing, but that sure as heck doesn't stop her from belting it all out. Her greatest obstacle is getting over the death of her daugther & to quit letting peoples opinion of her, get the best of who she is. Personality She is very determined. She can be pretty mean when she wants to be. She is usually nice to her friends, but she is very well at being cold and bossy. She has full determination to beat every contender in her way. She could be edited like Lindsay was on the show. She handles conflict a little tough because she's had one bad situation after another. She would get along well with the mentors, but it depends on if one of the contenders is rude. If they are rude, she can get a attitude towards them for that. Appearance She has long black hair with purple high-lights. She wears darker clothes, and it usually is dresses or dressy stuff. She wears black boots. Songs Trivia *Describes herself as a Quinn Fabray *Favorite color is purple *She rooted for Brandon, Alexandria, and Taylen to win *Currently lives in L.A. *Loves dying her hair *Favorite episode was Act-ability *Is an aspiring actress and singer *Can't wait to start season 2 *Is a versatile singer *Favorite theme would be Tenacity because she's a tenacious person *Is a directioner *Auditioned for American Idol, but she didn't make it to the finals *Is a huge fan of Harry Potter *If on Glee she wants to date Brody Weston, and be an enemy to Rachel Berry, by taking away spot light, and out dancing her *She has met some of the previous contenders, Brandon and Taylen. She has even sung with them on YouTube *Would defintely like to meet Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Mark Salling, and Chris Colfer *She has a crush on Mark Salling *She appeared at the latest Glee live tour *She has been rumoured to be dating Damian McGinty, but neither have made any comments on it *Wants to have a duet with Lea, Dianna, Taylen, or Naya *She has massive stage-fright, even though she's on Project Glee Quotes Songs Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season Two Contenders